Love ne mila di jodi
by Dareya Forever
Summary: One shot on kavi


**Hii everyone i am back with new story on kavi**

note : purvi kavin ko like karti hai .. .. par wo kabhi kavin ko apni dil ki baat bolti nahi hai ... .. kavin thoda gussa wala hai .. aur wo purvi ko sa pyaar karte hai

* * *

at bureau

sab log bureau mai kaam kar rahi hoti hai .. sirf ek preson hoti hai .. .. jo kaam nahi kisko dekh rahi hoti hai .. ..aur smile kar rahi hoti hai.. .. aur uska pata bhi nahi hota hai ki shreya us awaaz de rahi hai... shreya shoulder par haath rakhta hai .. vo trun hoti hai

shreya : kab sa awaaz de rahi ho kaha khoyi hovi hai...

girl : vo bas mai .. shreya cut him

shreya : **purvi** jab tu itna pyaar karti hai kavin bhai sa to bol kyu nahi deti .. .. ( shreya kavin ki sister hai )

purvi : shreya mai kavin sa pyaar nahi karti hu ...

shreya : purvi mujhe sab pata hai .. . ..tu roz kavin bhai ko dekhti hai .. aur pyaar bhi karti hai ..

purvi kuch nahi bolti hai

shreya : purvi mai kheti ho tu jaldi apni dil ki baat bol de kavin bhai ko ..

purvi : par ager kavin sir mujhe pyaar nahi karte ho ga to.. ..

shreya : mujhe pata hai kavin bhai tujhe sa pyaar karte hai ...

purvi : par pyaar karte hai toh bolte kyu nahi hai .. humsha mujhe se dur kyu bhaag te hai.. .

shreya : purvi aise kuch nahi hai .. vo tujhe dur nahi bhaag ta bas khene sa darr ta hai ...

purvi : aise hi shreya ...

Shreya kuch nahi bolti hai aur desk par jaathi hai

kuch der baad dono file ka kaam karne lagti hai .. ..

at night

sab log ghar jaa chuke hote hai .. bureau mai purvi hi hote hai bureau mai .. purvi file complete kar rahi hoti hai .. .

voice : tum abhi tak kaam kar rahi ho ..

purvi trun hoti hai aur dekhti hai .. kavin hota hai ..

purvi : kavin sir aap

kavin : ghar nahi ja na kya .. time dekha hai..

purvi : sir wo thodi file baki hai phir mai chali jaavi gi .. ..

kavin: thik hai .. aur wo chala jaata hai .. ...

purvi file complete karti hai .. aur bag leti hai aur parking lot mai aati hai aur dekhti hai .. ..kavin hota hai .. purvi kavin ka pass jaathi hai

purvi : kavin sir aap ghar nahi gaye

kavin : vo mai ..

purvi : sir boliye bhi .. .

kavin : vo mai tumhara wait kar rahe tha .. ..

purvi smile ..

kavin : car mai bhath jaav mai ghar drop kar deta ho..

kavin ke kitni baar bolne par purvi haa bolti hai

purvi : ok sir

kavin car chala rahe hota hai . aur purvi dusre sit par baithi hoti hai . ... car mai ek dum shanti hoti hai .. . dono baat nahi kar rahe hota hai .. .. .. purvi ice cream dekhti hai ...

purvi : sir car stop kijiye .. ..

kavin : kyu purvi

purvi : pls sir car stop kijiye na ...

kavin car stop karta hai .. . ice cream shop pe

kavin : kya hova ..

purvi : sir mujhe ice cream khani hai ...

kavin : tumne ice cream ka liye car stop karna ko bola

purvi : haa sir chali ye na ice cream khate hai .. ...

kavin : tum ice cream kha lo mujhe nahi khani hai

purvi car se bahar aati hai .. aur zabardasti kavin ko bhi lekar jaathi hai .. purvi ice cream ordar karti hai ... .. dono ice cream khate hai aur kavin purvi ghar drop karta hai aur ghar chala jaata hai ... ..

3 saal baad

kavin purvi ka bohut acha dost ban gaye hota hai .. .. .. purvi kavin sa pyaar karti hai . par wo kabhi kavin sa apni dil ki baat bolti nahi hai .. .. .. kavin bohut change ho gaye hota hai .. gussa kam karta hai .. .. purvi sa dost bane ka baad .. .. wo bhi purvi sa pyaar karta hai par wo kabhi apni feeling purvi ka samne nahi aane dena chaita hai .. ( kavin ko pata hota hai purvi ki feeling ka baare mai )

at bureau

kavin enter the bureau ...everyone kavjn ko good moring wish karte hai .. kavin bhi wish karta hai .. .. kavin purvi ki desk par dekhta hai purvi aayi nahi hoti hai..

kavin : ye purvi toh roz jaldi aa jaathi hai bureau par aaj kyu nahi aayi ..

kavin ( pov ): ek kaam karta hu phone karta hu purvi ko

kavin purvi ko call karna wala hota hai ki shreya kavin ka pass aati hai..

shreya : bhai kisa phone kar rahe ho

kavin : purvi ko abhi tak aayi nahi hai ...

shreya : bhai aapka nahi pata hai .. purvi ne aaj chutti liye hai bureau sa

kavin : chutti par kyu ..

shreya : wo kya aaj us ek ladka sa milne jaana hai .. .. vo purvi ka mom dad na purvi ka pasand kiya hai ..

ye sunna kar kavin shocked hota hai..

shreya : bhai kya hova aap itne shocked kyu ho gaaye ..

kavin : kuch nahi .. aur vo bureau sa bhaar chala jaata hai

shreya ( smile ) : ab kavin bhai apni dil ki baat bolga purvi ko.. sorry bhai aapsa jhote khena ka liye ...

parking lot

kavin ( pov ): vo is kisa ladka sa milne jaa sakti hai .. .. aur car mai baitha hai aur purvi ka ghar ki tarf jaata hai .. 10 min baad kavin purvi ghar pochta hai aur car park karta hai .. aur car sa bhaar aata hai .. .. door bell bhajta hai .. . Pm door kholti hai ..

Pm : tum kavin hona purvi ka saat kaam karte ho

kavin : jee aunty

Pm kavin ko andar lekar aati hai .. kavin dekhta hai .. .. ... purvi sofe par baithi hoti hai .. kavin uska pass jaata hai...

purvi : kavin sir aap yaha

kavin : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai ..

purvi : kavin sir abhi nahi ..

kavin : par mujhe abhi baat karni hai .. ..

kavin pm se : aunty mujhe purvi sa kuch baat karni hai kya mai baat kar sakte ho ..

Pm : haa kyu nahi purvi tum kavin ko room mai lekar jaav

purvi kavin ko apne room mai lekar jaathi hai .. . . kavin door band karta hai .. ..

purvi : kya baat karni hai aapko

kavin : tumne mujhe bol kyu nahi ki tumha ladka sa milne jaa rahi ho

purvi ( confuse ): sir aap ye kya khe rahi hai .. .

kavin : dekho purvi mujhe shreya ne sab kuch bataya ..

purvi : kya bola shreya na aapsa

kavin : ye ki tum aaj ladka sa milne jaa rahi ho ... jo tumhare mom dad na tumhare liye pasand kiya hai...

purvi : sir aise kuch nahi hai ..

kavin : aise hi purvi

purvi samjhe ne ki khoshih karti hai par kavin samjhe hi nahi rahe hota hai .. .. purvi ko gussa aata hai

purvi ( angrily ): sir ager mai ladka se milne gayi to ussa aapko kya .. aapko kya fark padta hai...

kavin : bohut pyaar karta ho mai tumse par kabhi keh nahi paaya tumse

purvi : kavin sir aap

kavin : ye sab sach hai purvi 3 saal sa tumsa pyaar karta ho .. darr tha kahin tumhe apni dil ki baat bolka humari dosti na tutt jaaye .. ... .

kavin purvi ki eyes mai dekhta hai

 **Kavin** **: I Love You purvi ...**

 **Purvi : I Love you too Kavin sir**

purvi : sir aapko pata hai mein is din ka 3 saal tak wait kiya .. .. mujhe pata tha kabhi kabhi to aap apni dil ki baat bola ge .. ..

kavin : sorry purvi tum itna wait karva ne ka liye

purvi : sir aap sir mat boliye .. ..

kavin : ok lekin ab tum mujhe sir nahi sirf kavin bulavo

purvi : sir mai aap ka naam kis liye sakti hu ..

kavin : jis tum kavin sir bolti hu ... usmai sa sir hataa do ..

purvi : sir mujhe sa nahi hoga ...

kavin : purvi ek baat mere naam sa bulavo .

purvi kitni ni baare try karti hai ...par vo bol hi nahi paati hai ... kuch der baad purvi kavin ka naam leti hai

purvi : kavin

kavin : ye hovi na baat .. . kavin smile

purvi blush karti hai aur kavin ko hug karti hai ... .. kavin hug sa alag hota hai aur purvi ke forehead par kiss karta hai .. purvi eyes close karti hai .. kavin purvi ke lips par kiss karta hai .. .. 5 min baad purvi bhi respond karti hai hai .. ... 20 min they broke the kiss aur dono ek dusre ki eyes mai dekh rahi hote hai ... tabhi purvi ka phone bahj ta hai purvi callear id dekhti hai .. shreya ka hota hai .. purvi shreya sa baat karti hai .. purvi shreya ko sab baata ti hai .. shreya dono ka liye khush hoti hai ...aur purvi shreya ko thanks bolti hai .. .. kuch der baad kavin apne bureau chal jaata hai ..

purvi aaj bohut khush hoti hai kyu ki jis wo pyaar karthi vo us mil gaye .

one month baad kavi ki shaadi hoti hai .. aur dono apni life mai bohut khush hote hai.

 **The end**

* * *

note : i know itna acha nahi tha .. idea aaye to likh diye .. spelling mistakes ko ignoor karna ..nd jis ye os pasand na aaye negative review na kare pls rq hai ..

next os in Dareya

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Keep loving Dareya :-) ):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
